The technology relates to a technique that manages operation of a plurality of movable bodies.
One example use of a movable body is continuous monitoring by a plurality of movable bodies that perform monitoring in turns, for example, as disclosed in JAXA Institute of Aeronautical Technology, “JAXA Aeronautics Magazine FLIGHT PATH No. 6”, September, 2014, p. 05. Non-limiting examples of the movable body may include an unmanned aerial vehicle.
In such a use, moving timing of each of the movable bodies is set and managed on the basis of a preset operation plan.